Werifesteria
by RainyRain123
Summary: Gadis itu akan mencair di musim semi, dan pemuda itu akan menghilang di musim gugur. Tapi, nama mereka akan terus ada. Terukir di bangku kapur putih yang disembunyikan dahan lebat hutan cemara. Di tengah arus kehidupan. Di ujung dunia. [NaruHina, au]


_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: naruhina, fantasy/poetry/angst, au. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **W** **erifesteria**

* * *

Dia berdiri di bawah hujan.  
Rambut panjangnya basah, kuyu, menempel erat ke punggungnya. Titik-titik air tidak pernah berhenti jatuh di kelopak matanya. Langit kelabu, ungu-biru. Pucat. Dunia memburam dan membuatnya pening. Tapi, tidak sampai dia melihat pemuda itu datang.

Dia berjalan di bawah hujan.  
Langkahnya kaku. Lelah menghinggapi setelah berhari-hari tidak berhenti. Hujan yang sekonyong-konyong menemani tidak juga berhenti membebani. Penat. Dia terkejut saat mendapati gadis itu tengadah ke langit yang masih berusaha membuatnya kuyup.

Mereka berpandangan.

Tak ada ingatan yang keluar, namun mereka tahu mereka akan bertemu.

"Hei."

"Hai. Kau datang."

Senyumnya menjalar, "Selalu."

.

.

.

Mereka bersembunyi dari langit.

Gadis itu memandang pemuda yang balik memandangnya. Lama. Di bawah rimbun pepohon hijau yang hampir berganti warna, mereka berkenalan. Lagi. Dan lagi.

"Aku Naruto. Penganyam musim semi dan musim panas."

"Aku Hinata. Penyulam musim gugur dan musim dingin."

Nama mereka terukir di bangku kapur putih yang disembunyikan lebat dahan cemara, entah sejak kapan. Satu di palang kayu paling ujung, sudah ditutupi lumut-lumut yang tidak sopan. Satu agak ke bawah, lapuk oleh cuaca. Satu, satu lagi, dan satu lagi diukir dengan hati-hati, tersembunyi, juga terlihat, menyimpan memori yang dunia coba tutup rapat.

"Aku pasti pernah bertemu denganmu. Di sini. Di hutan ini. Di bawah hujan."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Tak ingat pun tak mengapa. Tak mengerti pun mereka akan mencoba.

"Dan walaupun kita akan saling melupakan lagi di hari-hari ke depan, setidaknya hari ini kita masih bersama."

.

.

.

Itu terjadi beberapa kali.

Hari di mana pemuda itu datang, mereka akan meleburkan musim. Tangan hangat pemuda itu membungkus telapak tangannya, membimbingnya, melepaskan perasaan aneh di dada. Mereka bercerita. Tentang fajar dan senjakala. Tentang burung murai dan tupai. Tentang kelokan sungai kecil yang berdecak di tengah hutan, mengarah ke kolam kristal. Jantung kehidupan yang menyalakan api.

Mereka menikmati. Terbangunnya matahari, di sana, langit terbentang luas. Siang terik kini menjadi lembut, teduh. Petang tak pernah datang diam-diam: lembayung mengisi bidang cakrawala dengan megah. Membawa serta malam dengan bulan bulat putih pucat tergantung acak. Bayang-bayang musim gugur perlahan menjentikkan bara.

Mereka tidak mengenal dunia.

.

.

.

Setiap pagi, gadis itu akan mendapati jemari si pemuda berada di antara helai-helai rambutnya. Mata biru yang lebih biru daripada langit itu membuka hanya untuknya, dan menutup jika ia meminta.

Setiap senja, pemuda itu akan menemukan kehangatan lewat rengkuhan tangan rapuh sekaligus kuat milik sang gadis. Bibir pucat yang lebih indah daripada bunga itu membisikkan namanya, dan tersenyum jika ia meminta.

Mereka tersaruk, mabuk. Tenggelam dan terapung.

"Lihat, betapa selarasnya irama kita."

.

.

.

Jika saja mereka tahu.

Gadis itu menghitung hari mereka bersama dari tarian daun yang berpuntir di udara. Pemuda itu menduga hari mereka bersama dari semburat jingga di ufuk barat yang makin pekat. Musim panas nyaris jenat. Waktu perpisahan mendekat.

Mereka mengutuk waktu.

Gadis itu akan sendirian membangun musim gugur. Pemuda itu akan lenyap ke balik layar, tak berarti apa-apa kecuali ingatan samar yang kian pudar. Ketika saatnya tiba, gadis itulah yang akan cair di pelukan si pemuda. Dari tubuhnya yang luruh itu, bermekaranlah bunga-bunga. Pemuda itu akan tersenyum dan menangisi entah apa.

Mereka mencintai waktu, meski begitu.

.

.

.

"Kau membuatku hangat."

"Kau membuatku dingin."

"Maukah kau menggenggam tanganku?"

"Tentu."

"Kita tidak akan bersatu, tapi bagaimana jika ... ."

"Apa?"

Cuaca menghablur, dunia melebur. Mereka terhambur.

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Aku akan menung—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis itu terbangun sendiri. Air matanya yang turun satu-satu meluruhkan daun-daun cemara.

Ada yang hilang. Dan ia tak tahu apa. Ada yang pergi. Tapi, apa?

Ia tengadah. Langit menatapnya angkuh. Biru-ungu, kelabu. Kabut tergugu.  
Angin menyapu hatinya yang beku.

Mimpikah ia?

.

.

.

Di dalam kepalanya, manusia tertawa.

Tanpa tanya, dia mengubah warna-warna dedaunan. Merah, coklat, kuning, jingga. Dia menidurkan anak-anak kelinci di liang hangatnya. Kemudian menyelimuti tanah kering dengan karpet daun keemasan. Tanpa tanya, dia menurunkan salju. Menyaring es yang turun dari langit, meniupkannya bersamaan lari angin ke ujung semesta.

Musim gugur dengan panen berlimpah, ruah. Dunia disepuh emas yang terasa murni dan berat. Setiap angin yang datang padanya membawa bahagia.  
Tapi, dia berduka.

Musim dingin menyudutkan hati, mengumpulkan yang terpisah, menyatukan yang pecah. Selalu terdengar tawa renyah dari rumah dengan perapian remang. Selalu terdengar bisik gumam dari kamar-kamar dingin yang gelap. Saljunya meniupkan kehangatan.  
Tapi, dia kesepian.

"Oh, waktu, berlalulah. Berlalulah. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua ini. Tidak bisa. Tidak lagi. _Tidak lagi_ ... ."

.

.

.

Dia mengeruk bangku kapur putih, mencongkel es beku di sudut-sudutnya. Ada nama Naruto di sana. Ada nama Hinata. Masih baru dan basah.

Dia mencari. Mencari. Menggapai. Tangannya mengepal di depan dada. Mencari kehangatan. Mencari apa pun. Apa pun. Ingatan, kilasan.

Tak ada apa pun.

Ia mengeruk lebih dalam, lebih cepat. Ceruk salju berubah keras di kukunya. Dia terisak, tersedu, tercekik.

Apa yang dia cari?

.

.

.

Jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya, ada rasa yang tinggal.

Bercokol kuat, tak mau lepas.

Meski tak disadari, dia setengah mati mencari.

Ketika matahari membuka lembar pagi, rasa itu melukainya. Ketika angin bersiut di malam berbintang terang, rasa itu menusuknya. Kegelapan begitu menakutkan. Matanya mencari ke segala arah. Berguling. Dia buta. Dongeng sebelum tidur yang berbisik dari jendela rumah, cerita tengah malam di meja makan; semua membuatnya lelah. Hanya dia. Hanya dia yang merasakan dinginnya.

Dia beku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan tidak turun hari itu.

Gadis itu menengadah. Angin tajam menusuk kulit fananya. Salju melembut di bawah kakinya. Dunia terbangun. Kelabu. Ungu, dan biru. Dia terus berjalan, entah dari mana, entah ke mana. Hutan menyambutnya bisu. Satu sosok menanti di bangkunya. Dia tidak menunggu lama untuk berlari menghampiri.

Pemuda itu menunduk. Tangannya menggapai rumput hijau yang mencuat dari salju. Hangat. Tangannya mencairkan segala sesuatu. Segalanya. Secara tiba-tiba, suara seseorang berlari menangkap perhatiannya.

Mereka berpandangan.

Tak ada ingatan yang keluar, namun mereka tahu mereka _harus_ bertemu.

"... Hai."

"Hei. Kau sudah datang."

"Selalu," isaknya pecah. " _Selalu_."

.

.

.

 _"... tapi bagaimana jika kita bisa jatuh cinta?"_

.

.

.

Air hujan membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

Dunia menegur mereka dengan cara paling kejam dan paling halus: pemuda dengan mata musim semi dan napas musim panas; gadis dengan mata musim dingin dan senyum musim gugur. Takdir mereka kadung berkelindan.

Tangan mereka bertautan lagi. Memeluk, meneguk, menekuk. Lagi, tanpa henti. Tak saling memiliki, meski saling melengkapi. Melawan kungkungan kejam dan kasih lorong-lorong waktu.

Gadis itu akan mencair di musim semi.  
Pemuda itu akan menghilang di musim gugur.

Tapi, nama mereka akan terus ada. Terukir di bangku kapur putih yang disembunyikan dahan lebat hutan cemara. Di tengah arus kehidupan. Di ujung dunia.

Tak lekang dalam kerahasiaan purba.

(Ah, haruskah mereka berbagi pada semesta?)

.

.

.

"Bolehkah kugenggam tanganmu?"

"Tentu."

"Kita akan berdansa dengan angin, menggugurkan daun, membangunkan matahari, mencuri malam, mengaduk rasi bintang."

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Maka, biarlah dunia bertanya-tanya."

"Atau mimpi kehilangan artinya."

"Genggam tanganku sekarang. Sebab, tak perlu kita pikirkan hari esok yang segera datang."

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _a/n: salam kenal untuk semua penghuni FNI :) akhirnya bisa menyumbang cerita untuk otp pertama saya (dan satu-satunya) di fandom ini. semoga fik ini bisa diterima. terima kasih telah membaca ^^_


End file.
